


Under the Grecian Sun

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: A mission in Greece, some down time, and two scientists that can't resist the pull of one another any longer. Set somewhere in season 2 pre-"What They Become"





	Under the Grecian Sun

_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies – Aristotle, 4 th Century BC_

* * *

 

“Thank you for inviting me today. I can’t remember the last time I actually had fun like that,” Fitz confessed, hand shaking slightly as he went about brushing Jemma’s hair out of her face. They were standing outside of Jemma’s hotel room, Jemma leaning against the door while Fitz bracketed her in with one arm propped against the doorframe. She had invited him to the go and see the Acropolis earlier, the rest of the team busy working on a tactical mission that didn’t involve the two young scientists. The rest of the team had noticed the rocky relationship that the two had succumb to the last few months, each of them hedging around the issue in their own way.

Coulson had taken to ignoring the issue unless it interfered with work. May just rolled her eyes and glared. Skye had attempted, at every occasion, to try and get them to talk to each other. Hunter had gone along with Skye’s plans most days, making crude jokes and trying to encourage Fitz to talk to Jemma more, in a roundabout way. Bobbi gently nudged at the younger woman to try and encourage her to deal with her feelings while Mack became exceedingly protective of Fitz, ignoring Trip’s grousing from the back of the room on more than one occasion.

As for Jemma and Fitz themselves, they tiptoed around one another, never sure what to say or do around one another, their conversations usually stilted and focused only on work with the occasional inquiry into Fitz’s recovery or some intel that Jemma had gathered while at HYDRA.

Fitz had planned to spend the day indoors, working on a few designs that he had been neglecting when Jemma had bounded in, demanding he go to see the temple with her. It was so reminiscent of the relationship that they had that he felt compelled to agree, shoving his shoes on before following her.

They had been dancing around one another for weeks since Jemma’s return. Although their friendship had been struggling , both of them had felt the tension in the air, the Greek sun wavering their stringent resolve to maintain some semblance of distance. The time spent wandering around the Acropolis had weakened the distance further, most of Fitz’s attention having been spent on the occasional drop of sweat that made its way down Jemma’s neck just to disappear into the valley between her breasts beneath her tank top.    

“I’m really glad you came with me,” she replied, playing with Fitz’s collar, eyes half-lidded, pulse pounding. She had been wanting to talk about their feelings for one another for weeks; wanting to see if there was anything still there to salvage and grow after her trespasses after the med pod. “Did you want to –” she started.

“Oh God, yes,” Fitz groaned, crushing their lips together as Jemma fumbled around behind her back with the key. It wasn’t the exact response she was expecting, not even close, but she grabbed onto the momentum without hesitation. She got the door open after a few seconds, the two of them falling into the room, Fitz kicking the door shut as Jemma started attacking the buttons on his shirt. He kissed down her neck, unclipping her belt and hastily shoving her shorts down. She giggled again, shoving his shirt down his arms as far as she could before he let out a growl, moving back to fully remove it while Jemma shucked her own shirt off over her head.

Before Fitz could react she shoved him towards the bed and then dropped to her knees. She grabbed his belt, tugging him a few inches closer and peppering kisses across his lower torso, deftly undoing his trousers and pulling them and his pants down to his ankles. His erection sprung free, making Fitz sigh in relief. Jemma looked up at him from under her lashes, smiling bashfully before leaning forward and catching his cock in her mouth, tongue playing over the crown for a moment before swallowing him down. He whimpered, head lolling back at the suction, one hand coming to rest on the back of Jemma’s head as she bobbed up and down.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Fitz moaned, forcing his eyes open so that he could watch her. She was a sight, dark hair fanning her face, brown eyes focused on his. She wore nothing save for a pair of lace panties and a bra that was a forest green which played beautifully against her skin. Swallowing, Fitz gently pulled her up, kissing her frantically while reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. Jemma grabbed him by the ass, pulling him close and letting him grind against her pelvic bone. She gasped as his hands drifted from her back down into her underwear, pushing the lacy material to the ground.

They stumbled the last few inches to the bed, Jemma spinning them around so that when they fell onto the mattress Fitz was on top of her, hips bracketed by Jemma’s pale thighs. He leaned down, nipping at her lips, grinding his cock against her center before moving down, kissing his way over her neck and down to her breasts. He latched onto a nipple, tugging it gently with his teeth before soothing it over with his tongue, revelling in the way she bucked up against him, fingers tangling in his hair and holding his mouth to her.

“Oh God, fuck me, please. I want you inside me,” Jemma pleaded. Fitz broke away from her chest, kissing up her collarbone until he could seal their lips together again, hips jerking slightly when he felt Jemma’s fingers close around his cock.

“Are you sure?” Fitz asked, suddenly nervous and self-conscious. He had been dreaming of the moment they would be joined with one another for years, but he didn’t want to push her if she wasn’t ready. He had told Jemma how he felt, knew where his heart stood in the matter regardless of if she returned his affection.

“I’m sure,” she whispered. Jemma yanked him down to kiss her again, pulling him towards her with her legs even as she reached blindly towards the bedside table where her toiletries bag lay, dragging a condom out of it. Fitz took it from her with shaking fingers, tearing the packet open before he slid it down himself, Jemma’s eyes tracking the motion before she reached out, her hand joining his as she guided him towards her entrance. He didn’t need any further encouragement, thrusting his hips forward and pushing inside her. Fitz let out an animalistic groan, feeling the tight slick heat that surrounded him. For her part, Jemma whimpered, arching her back as her nails dug into Fitz’s shoulders. She had never imagined that he would fit her so perfectly.  

“Oh God, yes, right there,” she panted, her lover’s cock grazing across the sweet spot inside her with every thrust. Fitz slid a hand down between them, thumb finding her clit and grinding small circles against it. She bucked against him again, deep gasping breaths escaping her.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Fitz hissed, hitching his hips against her more frantically. He could feel his stomach tightening, the tingling sensations that led to release starting to inch up his spine.  

“Oh, oh, God, Fitz, you’re going to make me cum,” Jemma whimpered, her internal walls starting to spasm around him, her orgasm tearing through her.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Fitz groaned, grabbing her hips and pounding into her, pulling her tight against him as he came, hips twitching against her as his cock spasmed, emptying powerful spurts into her as his teeth sunk into her collarbone. He collapsed down on her a few seconds later, gingerly pulling out of her and rolling onto the empty space next to her on the mattress for a moment before he sat up, disposing of the condom into the wastepaper basket before lying back down.

Jemma, still panting, curled up against his side, her fingers brushing the sweaty curls off his forehead. He smiled down at her sleepily, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, feeling the exhaustion settling in. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, causing the two of them to jump.

Jemma swore, extracting herself from the sheets and pulling on Fitz’s shirt as she padded to the door. When she wrenched open the door she found Skye standing on the other side, the younger woman’s eyes going comically wide.

“So, how was the Acropolis?” Skye grinned.

“Amazing,” Jemma replied, trying not to fidget at the residual wetness between her thighs. Skye’s expression shifted from amused to confused a second later, her eyes focusing on the purpling bruise that was rising on Jemma’s collarbone.

“What happened?” she asked, trying not to smile or burst into excited giggles.

“Um, Skye, can we talk later? And by later I mean never?” Jemma laughed, blushing. “I kind of have... company.” Skye’s eyes widened again before she snickered, a confused expression crossing her features followed by a look of sorrow.

“Right. Sure Jemma. I just... please tell me its Fitz in there with you,” Skye said, voice quiet. Jemma blushed profusely, looking down at the floor and trying to hide the grin on her face. The sadness that had laced Skye’s voice was instantly gone, her eyes sparkling as she fist-pumped the air. “I’ll see you on the plane in the morning!” she called, giving Jemma a wave and wandering off, practically skipping as she went down the hall. Jemma shook her head, closing the door and turning around. She found Fitz out of bed, pulling his trousers back on.

“You’re leaving?” she asked, unable to keep the pain out of her voice. She never acted this impulsively in regards to sex, especially not when her heart had become involved, and the thought of Fitz fleeing already made her chest clench painfully.

“Well, uh,” Fitz stammered, looking down at his hands. He hated how insecure he was. They hadn’t talked about how they felt, or rather, how Jemma felt. He didn’t know if she cared for him the way he did her.  “I didn’t know if you’d want me to stay,” he confessed quietly. Jemma crossed the few feet to him, cupping his cheek in her hand.

“Come back to bed,” she whispered, standing on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his lips before taking the dress shirt off and dropping it to the floor, crawling back onto the mattress. Fitz blinked for a few seconds before undressing and following her, pulling the covers up over them as Jemma cuddled against him.

“I’m not used to... this,” Fitz said softly, waving his hand around, unable to find the words he so desperately wanted. Jemma frowned.

“What? Having someone spend the night with you?” she questioned.

“Yes... and having someone actually wanting to spend time with me. Let alone sleep with me,” he responded, playing with one of Jemma’s curls. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Well I enjoy both of those things and I’d like to do them again,” she said softly. “Believe it or not Doctor Fitz, I actually like you quite a bit.” She placed a kiss over his heart then, raising her eyes until she met his in the darkness of the room. “In fact, I’m in love with you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come visit me on [Tumblr](www.kienova66.tumblr.com)


End file.
